This invention relates to bundle type clamps for holding a number of cylindrical tubes together and in relation to a static structure.
Present day vehicles require several conduits or tubes extending from the fuel tank to the engine compartment. One conduit delivers fuel to the engine compartment, another conduit returns excess fuel back to the fuel tank and still another conduit connects the upper portion or vapor chamber of the fuel tank with the emission control equipment including a vapor cannister. It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to provide a bundle clamp for the tubes or conduits which would secure the tubes together and also position and secure the tubes in relation to a body or frame member of the vehicle. Also, it is desirable to provide a bundle clamp with a preassembly positional relationship so that the bundle clamp can be secured around the tubes prior to final assembly to the vehicle structure. In this preassembly relationship, the bundle clamp loosely encircles the tubes and is ready for attachment to the vehicle without the addition of accessory parts or pieces. Of course, it is necessary that the bundle clamp attach in a totally secure manner to the vehicle so that vibrations during usage of the vehicle will not loosen the attachment of the clamp to the vehicle nor loosen the attachment of the clamp around the conduits or tubes.
An example of a bundle clamp somewhat similar to the subject clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,137 which issued to Anscher. The Anscher device includes an encircling end portion for conduits or the like which includes a provision for locking and unlocking the circular end portion for attachment around the tubes. The other end of the Anscher device includes a barbed end adapted to be inserted through a hole in a static structure so that upon insertion a predetermined distance, barbed end portions expand to secure the clamp in the opening.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,883 to Fegen discloses an attachment means similar to that described in relation to the Anscher device in that an end portion with radially expandable barbs is insertable in an opening in a structure. Upon a predetermined insertion, the barbed ends expand and secure the device to the structure.
Neither the Anscher nor the Fegen devices provide the advantageous features of the subject invention which are discussed in more detail hereinafter. Specifically, neither of the aforementioned patents disclose a bundle clamp formed from elongated member with a thin, flexible midportion adapted to encircle a number of tubes or conduits. The end portions of the subject bundle clamp are specifically configured so that when brought together about the tubes, they interact to form a generally circular male-type plug member. The male-type plug member is adapted to be received into an annularly shaped female receiver configured to interfit through an opening in a static structure such as a vehicle body. The female-type member and the male plug member are configured so that the two may be connected together in a preassembly relationship allowing the female member to be inserted in the opening in the static structure. The configuration permits the male member to be inserted further from the preassembly position so that the female member is locked into the opening in the static structure and simultaneously the midportion of the bundle clamp engages the conduits tightly.
An advantage of the aforementioned bundle clamp which is the subject of this application is its simplicity and ability to be preassembled around a number of fuel conduits prior to final assembly while allowing the bundle clamp to be easily secured to a static structure without adding other parts or pieces.
The utility of the wire clamp is enhanced by its construction with a relatively thin and flexible tube engaging midportion and end portions configured so that together they form a generally cylindrical male plug member for insertion into a female member itself adapted to engage a stationary support member.
Further advantages of the subject bundle clamp will be more obvious from a reading of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, reference being had to the accompanying drawings which disclose the preferred embodiment.